


Metempsychosis

by esttian



Series: Together even beyond death [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Discord: IronStrange Haven, Dragon!Stephen, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Endgame, Royalty, Shapeshifter!Stephen, Soul Bond, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, The start of a series, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: Stephen needs to fix a paradox in another world and Tony stubbornly joins him, they go on a mission to another world, where they meet familiar faces.Sometimes, you need to a little push to get on the right track.Sometimes, Your self is the one pushing.





	1. For

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Weekly IronStrange Haven Discord prompt “For you, always.”
> 
> It started as a short one-shot, ended up as a the longest fic I have written in a week. I have two more fic ideas related to this one, coming soon.
> 
> No beta-reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a step back and look at the past, to walk into the future.

“I’m sure you would love to see other universes”

It had been a phrase full of sarcasm, Stephen didn’t mean it as an invitation or an encouragement to demonstrate how he could trust magic. So, he was surprised when Tony Stark replied:

“Show me”

\---

Tony had experienced enough magic in his lifetime and those times haven’t been pleasant. When they first met, the sorcerer noticed Tony’s breath stopping in his throat and his hands twitching. He couldn’t care less about a stranger but after seeing those millions of futures, millions of fights side by side against Thanos, after saving the universe and reversing the Snap. Stephen and Tony found themselves gravitating around each other. Perhaps, it was the Sorcerer Supremes’ fault at first, he started hanging out with Tony like it was normal, as if they have known each other for years, which, to his credit, was kind of true in his mind since he saw an eternity together in all those futures. Tony, on the other hand, liked the magician around and eventually, he also started seeking his company.

They became friends.

But their relationship had a big obstacle.

Tony hated magic.

Stephen tried to show off his powers most of the times even if he would never admit it out loud, but Iron man was indeed impressed, the magic was neither untamed as Wanda’s nor chilling like Loki’s.

Over time, Stephen took noticed of how Tony made little steps. It warmed his heart to see him try to overcome his fear of magic.

The first time he requested a portal to the penthouse, Stephen had to step back and stare wide eyed at the brown-haired man, before Tony could make a remark to his shock, Strange opened the portal.

It would have looked uneventful to someone else but to them, it was a big first step.

Stephen stepped through first and extended his hand to the engineer, the action caused Tony to mock him but even as he said that, Tony placed his calloused hand over Stephen’s marred ones. Passing through the golden spirals of fire and letting out a breath when it closed behind him. They stayed in a comfortable silence, allowing themselves to bask on each other’s presence- Tony as a reassurance that it was alright with the Sorcerer there and Stephen to allow himself the fluttering feeling of pride and affection in his chest to settle down.

They never talked about it. It wasn’t necessary.

Tony’s reason was obscure to Stephen, the mechanic wanted to rely on the sorcerer and even though he would never trust magic, he could trust Stephen.

He wanted to trust him, just like he had trusted Tony with the fate of the world back on Titan.

Friends.

As Rhodey and Pepper mentioned, he needed companions, now more than ever, people that would have his back.

The Snap was reversed but the UN and the Rouges were in a rough path to making amends. Rogers had apologized personally to Tony after returning to Earth, taking the responsibility for his actions and his whole gang. He didn’t expect Tony to forgive him, but he would always be there if he ever needed Captain America, not Steve Rogers.

They were really trying to make a better future.

Thanos had arrived at a time less than ideal, the Civil War- as the media called it, had broken the Avengers and leaving them unprepared.

After defeating him and coming back to Earth, they had been awoken to the reality, they understood Tony’s panic (and his reason to creating Ultron) and vowed to be better, stronger together. But Tony would never trust them again, any of them. He could work with them but not fully trust them, maybe with time. Hence, his two closest persons asking him to keep Stephen around.

Even thought they seem to imply something else with Strange.

After the first portal trip, Tony was more open to his magic, even asking Stephen to let him scan his sling ring. Forget about the suit, those brown big puppy eyes were quite a weapon. The height difference was endearing, puckering his lips into a pout and those eyebrows tugged into a frown. Tony looked years younger and the Sorcerer Supremes’ heart couldn’t remember how to work for a second there.

Their meetings shifted from visiting the compound, to Stark Tower, to times like the present one. Tony visited to the Sanctum for one of their chats over coffee and tea. They sat in Stephen’s little living room, sitting on individual couches across each other, his room was cozy and antique. Tony had offered a modern make over to which Stephen simply rolled his eyes with a small smile.

The conversation was filled with their days, from Tony’s witty responses to his ego and Stephen sarcastic remarks to the engineer’s narcissism.

A light welcoming mood.

Even if their replies were heavy, they had grown to understand each other to the point where everything they said never sat heavy, instead it was taken as a challenge for a comeback which made them laugh or chuckle.

In one moment, Stephen was talking about his next task for tomorrow, there had been a rupture in time. A paradox of sorts. The paradox has been performed in another universe close to theirs, one of those alternative versions. It would have been harmless but somehow, something was tying it to theirs and if it was kept unchecked, their timeline would be ruptured as well. Wong had instructed him to be prepared from a long travel that he was unsure how much it would take him. Tony had been lifting his mug to his lips when those words sank in.

“So, I won’t get to enjoy those sharp cheekbones of yours for a while.” Tony tried to keep his first light, like any other time. Rubbing each other’s ego was as natural as breathing for them. But this time, his words were sad. Stephen noticed.

The sorcerer nodded, pulling his lips up in a small smile as he looked up to his friend to reassure him with a light answer, “You will have to make do with pictures while I’m gone”. _I will come back_. Tony groaned even if he heard that promise implied in his words.

“No fair. I can do so much with those pictures. Maybe the one from your birthday party covered in frosting is a good one but I won’t get to bother you.” Tony mumbled, a pout forming on his face that made wonders to Stephen’s heart.

“Oh, excuse me?” Stephen raised an elegant eyebrow at him, Tony held his breath. Stupid Sorcerer, how could he look so graceful doing something so mundane? “You were to blame for that one and I look damn good even in frosting.” Stephen quipped back, taking a sip from his tea.

“You sure do” Tony found himself blurting out. Stephen’s blue eyes snapped open in surprise, which made him realize what he just said, “But not as good as me.” He quickly added, Stephen had lifted his head as Tony buried his face in his mug. He missed the soft affectionate smile.

“I would know” He shot back, ignoring Tony’s tiny gasp in his coffee and returning to drinking his earl grey.

His thoughts swirled over the new information.

Tony wouldn’t see Stephen for a very long time, and he should be fine with that, they had their private lives, but it sounded like a big mission. Tony was worried. Was it going to be days? Weeks? Months? He was truly going to miss the constant that was Stephen’s presence in his life. The one person that seem to rival his ego and find him midway to his ideas. The one that landed a shaky hand on his shoulder every time he had to meet up with the Rouges for briefing, those were truly magical hands. That person who answered his sudden calls at 4 in the morning after a nightmare terror, didn’t ask what it had been about, didn’t complain like Tony expected him to, instead, he silently understood and chatted as if it was another of their talks at lunch.

When had Stephen become such a big part of his life? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t mind, on the contrary, he…liked it.

Pepper had broken the engagement after the Snap reversed, they were closer as ever, but Pepper could no longer love and deal with Iron Man, a part that Tony was always going to be. He would always have Pepper, they were closer than family by now, but he couldn’t bother her with his pains anymore, she had those eyes of disappointment, pity and sadness that looked at him with lack of understanding, those hurt the most.

So, when he found himself calling Stephen that night, he had been pleasantly surprised by the acceptance, no questions and just passing the morning chatting over the phone, hours without a single reference to his nightmare. It was until their next coffee break that Stephen talked about his, not Tony’s, but his own nightmares. Open wounds exposed, too bare and clear, if he wasn’t careful, Tony could spill salt on them. Stephen showing his weakest, made him see how much the sorcerer trusted him. It landed on him like a splash of icy water.

That day, Tony discovered his feelings for the Sorcerer Supreme.

There was a moment of silence as he was deep in thought and Tony landed on a conclusion that might cost him too much effort but when he assured himself of his choice, he held onto it.

“Sadly, that universe won’t get to be graced by the great Tony Stark” Tony mused with a long dramatic sight. “What a sad little universe”

Stephen snorted at that, placing down his cup on the coffee table, leaning back on his chair. Long legs crossed over as he moved back, that caught Tony’s brown gaze. He really needed to stop looking so graceful while moving, it was unfair.

“I’m sure you would _love_ to see other universes” Stephen said, a small smile on his face. Tony had been reluctant to pass one of his portals, dimension travelling was so out of the question.

“Show me” was Tony’s reply, which took Stephen by surprise, who had to look directly at the mechanic’s eyes for confirmation that he heard it right.

Blue met brown, a silent conversation going through them. Those had been happening more often now days. Stephen looked and looked into his eyes but found no joke or hesitation. Tony was being serious.

“I can’t simply take you with me, Tony.” His voice was filled with emotion, but he didn’t say a no. That gave Tony a little courage to keep on.

“Why not? You are the Sorcerer Supreme, taking one more person would be nothing for you” A one sided smile, he was teasing him. Stephen dammed Tony for knowing that tactic, praising him to get what he wanted, inflating his ego. Oh, how he wanted to just show him.

“You are a non-magical human. This trip is a solo mission because of the danger- “

“I’m Tony _Fucking_ Stark, Earth’s mightiest superhero, Iron man. I eat danger for breakfast and dessert” Tony interrupted with all the pride in his voice, he even straightened his back to show the challenge. The arc reactor shining a soft blue under his black faded shirt.

Really, Stephen knew Tony could rock a suit, but he had an air of comfort with his favorite AC/DC shirt, black jacket, loose jeans and sneakers.

They had another of those staring contests.

To which Stephen lost, sighing and closing his eyes. “I will consult with Wong. If he says that it’s wise, I will take you with me”

Tony’s brown eyes shined brightly for a second, a full smile blossoming on his lips as he puffed with victory. Stephen had to do an effort to look away from that image.

“But don’t get ideas. You know how strict Wong tends to be” Stephen added, and Tony had to chuckle at that.

“Oh, he is just a softy. We bonded over annoying you and we are buddies now” Tony grinned, receiving a glare from the sorcerer.

“Of course, you two would” Stephen grumbled. After the ordeal with Dormammu, Stephen had grown close to Wong, they complemented each other. Wong was wise, and Stephen was strong. One time, not that anybody should know, he thought how they both were the Sorcerer Supreme, he could hold the title, but Wong was his support through the training and battles. He was unsure if he would be this strong without him.

“I also gave him some Beyoncé signed CDs in exchange from some embarrassing stories. How interesting that you were terrible at the beginning, such a rebel stealing books.” Tony commented casually before taking a sip from his coffee. Stephen gave a long groan at that, looking up at the dark brownish red ceiling in exasperation. That sound sent shivers down Tony’s back, making him jump slightly. Luckily, Stephen was distracted with his frustration. 

“I don’t even want to know what he told you” Stephen protested, leaning forward to get his cup back.  As he brought it got closer to his lips, it slowly refilled. The soft smell and relaxing warmth cooling down his mood. There were many things that Wong knew, he trusted the man, but he did have a thing about messing with Stephen’s cool behavior. He could tell many stories to Tony.

Speaking of the man, those brown eyes never left him, they scanned his body language as if it was coding, reading between the lines, Tony concluded that he wasn’t mad at either of them, so he continued. “Oh, you will find out eventually. I have a huge repertoire saved away.”

“Do you want me to choke you, Stark?” Stephen asked, no real threat, just amusement with a little friendly bantering. Tony chuckled.

“Only if you do it gently” He sweetly answered to which Stephen shook his head, this raised a flag in Tony’s mind, but it was too late.

The Sorcerer smirked, that face was enough for Tony to get a slight pink on his tanned cheeks, “I’m sure you can handle rough” and those words finished him in one swooping motion. Tony closed his eyes prepared to reply, he could do it if he didn’t see that sexually illegal face and went to take a sip of his forgotten drink, which was empty.

He didn’t even notice.

His flushing face grew darker as the mug was refilled. Muttering a reluctant -Thank you- that got him a smug -You are very welcome, Mister Stark- that sent him to a silence. Not many people could shut Tony up, but Stephen was one of them, he knew his way around the billionaire.

There was one thing that Tony didn’t like about this relationship, besides the fact that flirting with Stephen felt as if he was back at his youngster school years trying to get laid, which was depressing because he had been more effective and smooth back in the day than right now. That flirting, was good and bad, he enjoyed it, Stephen was attractive and smart which just made him more appealing with his sexy flirting, but the bad part was the fact that they never got anywhere with it. All teases and dancing around each other but no real action, it was as if both were afraid to take the first step.

And they were.

Tony was afraid to lose this, to take a step too fast or too forward and end the friendship they had managed to build over the months. Stephen, on the other hand, enjoyed simply having Tony around, it didn’t matter if he was only his friend, he was unsure if the mechanic was ready for commitment yet or if he even wanted one. The doctor had been in relationship before and it had been always about Stephen, Christine had tried but he was too full of himself at that time to realize his mistake until it was too late.

Tony and Stephen were stuck in the routine. It was nice, and even if they wanted more, the lack of stability in their lives had been huge, getting that from each other was a breath of fresh air. They were afraid to make a move and ruin what they had going on.

After a little quiet moment, Stephen suggested to get some subs from the place around the corner to which Tony replied with a gasp, “You expect me not to bribe you with food to let me go with you to that adventure, nonsense! I’m buying us dinner” the billionaire declared, Stephen had to roll his eyes, but he still had a small smile on his lips.

“Alright. I guess we are taking your ride” Stephen suggests, standing up from the chair. Tony’s brown eyes are blown, Stephen nods turning to make his way to the lobby, Tony right behind him staring at the back of the Sorcerer Supreme in shock. If Tony could make baby steps on dealing with his fear of magic, Stephen trusted him enough to start his own progress overcoming his fear of travelling in a car.

Only with Tony.


	2. You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me, myself and Stephen?

The evening had been nice.

Stephen contacted Wong after coming back from dinner with Tony, he managed to convince Wong to think about Tony’s participation.

The next day, Tony arrived at the Sanctum wearing his track suit and the arc reactor exposed. Stephen warned him one more time, Tony replied with a serious frown and the sorcerer let the subject go until Wong portaled into the living room.

Wong stared at the billionaire, his sharp eyes sizing him up. Stephen just looked at them from a few feet away, he was ready to make the jump to the other dimension with the scroll Wong was holding on his crossed arms. Tony stared back, not flinching nor moving, Stephen had to commend the man.

Ironman could be as stubborn as the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Fine” Wong finally said, “But don’t come to me if you return with issues” He brushed off, stepping away to get to the traini g room where he could expand the manuscript with the spell and start preparations.

Tony let out a sigh when his back was turned.

Stephen chuckled, placing a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, “You scared him off” he whispered, his hand trembled but if Tony noticed, he ignored it.

“Or he got quickly annoyed by me. A record.” Tony joked back with a striking smirk.

“Is there a person that can handle all of you?" Stephen wondered, letting his hand fall away from his shoulder, Tony was already missing the warmth.

“I can’t even handle myself” Tony grinned, and Stephen had to chuckle at that. “People get tired of me really fast.” His words even if they were lighthearted, had a sad truth to them.

“Well…I haven’t” Stephen said, making Tony look up at him with big brown eyes. “We should get ready” he added, thankfully, Tony agreed silently, moving to a more spacious room. Wong was there, handling runes and golden circles in the air.

The sound of the sparks rushing through and intertwining around in a circle the size of his hand filled the empty room.

Stephen stepped over, they exchanged a few words before Wong handed him the spell, Stephen smoothly took it over. His title as Sorcerer Supreme showed when the runes expanded, they responded to his magic and grew in front of them to the point the circle of magic shapes and runes sized 10 feet across moving clockwise. The light twirled around, as if sewing space, turning it into a frame, like an ancient wooden door forming. Tony’s finger itched.

Wong nodded in acknowledgement, stepping away to the point he was almost at the door, “We don’t know what awaits you. You should avoid contact with the people, be prepared for anything.” Wong instructed with a glare, “Tony don’t touch anything. Stephen…be wise”

Stephen chuckled as Tony pouted.

“Now go. Time is wasting.” Wong shoos them away with his hand.

Tony wanted so bad to flip him off, but he was distracted by a soft low voice besides him, “Try not to shit your pants” that deserved the bird more.

Stephen smirks at him as he walks to the circle of magic, placing his scarred hand over and the magi pulses, the runs expanded away to show extensions of green plains and blue sky at the other side, a breeze slowly moving the grass across making it change from a light hue to a richer one in smooth motions. The place could be confused for Earth if it weren’t for the fact that the portal was a good 50 feet in the air and Tony could see all the spacious horizon where rustic castles that emitted smoke and winged creatures flew around it.

Pale blue eyes turn to Tony, a hand extending over to him. The Cloak of Levitation excitedly fluttering, its hems beckoning the engineer over.

Tony must laugh at that until Stephen send it a reprimanding look and the Cloak stops, lowering its collar down.

“Someone is excited” Tony comments as he steps closer to Stephen’s personal space, letting him pull him as they hold hands.

“He is not the only one” Stephen gives him a loop sided smile, Tony grins back, the sense of adventure was exciting indeed.

The Sorcerer apologizes in a whisper as he warps an arm around Tony’s waist, the closeness makes his poor heart beat faster and he hopes Stephen doesn’t notices. At this distance, Tony can smell his cologne, earthy and yet smooth, it was spices and rich soft tunes of tea leaves. It made his head spin.

He can hear Stephen telling something to Wong, but he is too distracted by the cold hand on his lower back and the warmth on his chest touching the Sorcerer’s ribcage, that he doesn’t notice when Stephen walks back into the portal, before jumping down.

It erupts a surprised yelp in Tony’s throat as he warps his arms around Stephen’s shoulders, they fall, the ground is slowly approaching. The Cloak activates half way down and they stop midair softly swinging in the breeze, he can hear Stephen chuckle besides his ear, his brown gaze turns up to glare at him.

They both stop breathing for a second. Close. So _damn_ close.

Stephen would just need to lean down for their lips to even brush, if they could recall how to breath, they would be exchanging airs. Dark Chocolate eyes scan the wide Aqua blue lakes in front of him, greedily following them, he catches Stephen’s eyes looking down at his lips, his Adam’s apple bobs and he is so sure, so sure the Sorcerer was contracting his neck muscles to kill the agonizing distance. But their feet hit the floor and they break away in surprise.

Tony unwraps his arms from Stephen at the same time the doctor takes his hands away from him, as if they had just been burnt.

They both turn their backs at each other, not sure how to approach the subject.

“I could’ve gotten here by myself. I know how cheesy you are but there was no need to make me the princess, doc” Tony says, and he is already shouting at himself inside his head. He could get stupid when nervous.  

Stephen takes no offence, “Oh, Was your seat not to your liking, Stark?” The sorcerer turns, making Tony also look to his direction, “Please do feel free to go fill a complain to my -I don’t give a fuck- services”

Tony frowns but he can feel his lips quivering in a small smile, “Smartass”

Stephen steps closer, his height giving him an air of power, but Tony doesn’t move away or flatter, “Douchebag”

They hold each other gazes. Silently finding each other okay with what just transpired, the silence between them held millions of unspoken words.

Tony sighs, feeling the tightness on his chest disappear. Stephen also lets out a breath and start looking around. “We should be close to the paradox, I was hoping to not run into anything so we should get out of this fields. We are too exposed.”

“I love a good showing off, but we obviously don’t want that right now” Tony muses with a smirk, Stephen gives him a small smile back.

“I know it goes against your nature” The doctor quips back.

“You should” Tony Stark was a man of the spotlight.

 After the light exchange, Stephen motions to a direction where the opposite of the castle on the horizon was, Tony is lowkey sad he won’t get to explore that place but obeys and follows. They find themselves in a forest, the foliage is dense and nothing comparing the plain green from before, Tony can hear the chirping of birds and bustling life around them, he wonders if they are really animals or something else. Stephen calmly walking besides him in silence, he is concentrated in the fluxion of energies around him.

“Are you like a magic compass or something?” Tony suddenly asks, running his mouth when he wanted a distraction was a common occurrence, “Can you like…find other magic users? Use the force? Feel the Dragon ba- “

Stephen stops and Tony’s lips close, not finishing the sentence because the sorcerer whispers: “It’s here”

That sends Tony into a high alert, looking around their surroundings, they got to a crystal clearing, there must have been walking for a while now because the sun was setting. The lake didn’t look like water, it was made of shards of orange and yellow against the red sky, like a mirror moving in slow motion, it was breathtakingly beautiful. But his gaze landed on another thing instead.

A dragon. _Or a large alligator._ Tony thought as he scanned.

A long snout with sharp black scales, the creature sniffed down a wind that dusted the green grass beneath it, resting his horned head on his front paws where Tony could see the flesh tearing kind claws and long carmine red leathery wings tucked on his back. The silver on the sides of his head going down it’s back gave him a regal air.

There was a moment where all was silent.

Stephen and Tony stared, there were hidden by the dark forest, but they might as well be at plain sight for the animal.

Slowly, the dragon moved.

Its nostrils sniffed around, blue sharp eyes opened, two sets of eyelids uncovering them, the slit sharpened as his long neck stretched. They have never dealt with something like this, aliens and extraterrestrial were one thing but a mythical being was a first. Tony dams the light on the reactor, it was a dead giveaway. Stephen places himself between Tony and the creature, hiding the light as best as he could, Tony’s eyes could still make out the dragon moving.

It looks directly at their direction and they both gave out silent gasps. The tension was too sharp. _But not as sharp as those spikes and claws._ Tony’s mind scrammed.

The dragon for on his four legs and was about to take a leap when a voice broke away the heavy atmosphere.  

“ _Áæ_ _._ _âúóü_ ~ _!_ ” A melodic tone at the end, foreign language, sounding Latin. The dragon’s slits dilate in seconds at the calling, he turns away from the hidden pair to make a run for the other end of the lake. Tony can make out a silhouette, not clear but it looked like a person. Human.

Stephen takes the moment to turn and zip up Tony’s jacket, it would hide the light for now, they look at each other, sizing what to do next. Stephen motions for a deeper part of the forest and Tony simply nods, they make their way around bushes and trees until they can make out the creature again, hidden better than before and crouching next to each other.

The Dragon is nuzzling his snout against a man, if the loud purring and soft growls were any indication, they seemed close. They watch as best as they can, the darkness was already setting in and the lake was now reflecting the moonlight, the shards had a hue between silver and light blue. The light reflecting from them shone on the trees and the pair next to the lake, it was a very…romantic atmosphere.

“ _Óüæýü_ ” They hear a low deep voice. Sounding as a reply in their language, Stephen and Tony quickly scan for the source but find none.

Tony’s eyes land on the Dragon again, Stephen raises both brows at the realization. The Dragon just talked. They were speechless as they watched the creature lay down on its belly and let the Human brush the scales of its neck down, it made the creature reply with a low rumble in its throat.

Unsure of what to do next Tony tries to get closer to the sorcerer so they can talk.

His movement makes a light sound when he steps over some dry leaves, but somehow the dragon picks it up. They had been lucky before because it was distracted with the newcomer but right now, its sense was sharp and even more aware, wanting to protect.

The Dragon stands up abruptly, the figure besides him makes a questioning noise but the creature is already rushing to them. Stephen is the first to react, conjuring a golden shield around them, the Dragon chows down in it with long fangs and sharp claws, the sorcerer flinches back but keeps the shield up.

“EASY THERE, BIG GUY. WE ARE NOT DINNER!” Tony finds himself shouting as he pulls the zipper down to tap on the reactor. But at his voice, the Dragon looks down at them, through the shield with sharp blue slits, it gives out a noise of surprise and snaps back taking a few steps away from them.

Stephen and Tony look at it in shock, then at each other.

But before any of them can say anything, the man from before makes his entrance and the world stops for the four of them.

A version of Tony Stark.

One dressed in a tight sleeveless shirt, his tattooed gloved arms exposed, a robe that most likely was supposed to be worn over that tight undershirt hung loosely on his waist held by a golden belt that shone with the moonlight, the rest of the robe that passed the belt hid his hips and back side, loose pants that were just the right size to frame his legs and belted boots. An attire that gave him a flow with every move, his eyes are wide as plates and messy barely brushed brown hair sticking up. His face was an exact replica if Tony’s, weren’t for the fact that the left eyebrow was slashed.

The four of them were in silence for a long time. The other Tony looked up at the dragon, slowly he raised a hand as he stepped closer to the shield, the dragon gave him a disapproving growl but just as expected of a Tony, he ignored the beast.

“Úû” The other Tony said with a wave. His voice was smooth and welcoming, they assumed was a greeting.

Stephen looked over to his Tony, who was in shock. With the free hand that he wasn’t using for the spell, he tapped his shoulder. Tony jolted at the touch and moved his gaze from his other self to the magic man. A question in his blue hazel eyes, Tony gulped and nodded.

Stephen let the shield drop and stood up with Tony.

The other Tony’s eyes shone, and Stephen had to repress the urge to smile, it was like seeing a young version of Tony. One not broken or stained with war, one with light and life, Stephen could see that his thought the same when Tony flinched at the sight.

“óÿóûèûüõ” His voice was just like Tony’s, but the language was really alien to them. They could see the wonder in those brown eyes, Tony wanted to just run and never look at this version, this version that showed him how he could have been if it weren’t for his choices.

“I’m sorry” Stephen exclaimed, moving the other Tony’s eyes to him, Tony thanked him inside his head, he couldn’t handle looking at this version any longer. “We don’t speak your language” The sorcerer said slowly, motioning with his hand to his throat and to his ear, trying to convey the message.

That seemed to do the trick because this universe’s Tony clapped his hand and turned to the forgotten beast. That seemed to be sulking in the back. “Ñóü²ëýç²öý²óüëæúûüõ” The Dragon growled at his words but nodded, that seemed to please the other Tony.

The dragon opened his snout and a slow glow appeared on his throat. Stephen quickly put himself between them and his Tony, the other version giving him a smile at that, he also motioned him to calm down with his hands.

A mist appeared in the mouth of the beast, it was slowly growing until it smoothly fell from the corner of the snout and into the dark grass, the white smoke sipped over to the pair and swirled up their legs. Then it faded.

“Can you understand us now?” The other Tony asked.

Stephen nodded.

“Great! The name is _Antoninus_ ” He presented himself, there was a sort of tone in the name that must be the side effect of their language lacking the right translation, “Anton for short” That was clearer now. “Sorry for the scary lizard behind me- “

The dragon growled.

“He gets grumpy when I’m gone. Gotta feed him right or I won’t hear the end of it” Anton noticed how Stephen was trying to cover Tony from him even more at those words, “No, you sillies! He only eats energy, not meat. Strictly Magictarian, you know?”

“Sure…we should’ve known” Stephen couldn’t avoid his sarcasm, Anton’s eyes looked up at him with sparkles as if his answer had given him satisfaction.

“Magic?” Tony finally found his voice to ask his clone. Anton turned his gaze to his doppelganger and grinned with a nod. “This place…has magic too?”

“Of course, we do. Our society runs on it, but I prefer science. Way cooler.” Anton huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, the dragon behind him snorted at that.

Tony looked up at Stephen placing a hand on his arm, it was extended as if it was meant to be blocking him from the other pair. He appreciated that. “What now?” He softly asks.

Stephen looks back at him with the same questions.

Anton breaks the silent conversation, “Are you here for the paradox?”

That makes Stephen and Tony’s eyes turn to him in seconds, Anton steps back and chuckles, “I take that as a Yes”

“What do you know about it?” Stephen asks, a little wary, the source was at that lake but perhaps this person was the reason of its appearance.

Anton was about to ask when a long big claw steps just in front of Stephen, dangerous avoiding cutting his face. Then blue slit irises glare at him. The dragon must have understood his questions way better than Anton, Tony gripped his arm, but Stephen didn’t register it, he was holding the glaring contest with the creature head on.

“Careful with your words, human.” The dragon growled out and Stephen frowned at him. That voice sounded…familiar.

The tension was broken again by Anton, placing a hand on the dragon’s neck and soothingly whispering to him some words that barely registered in their language.

“Stephan. Stop.” Anton finally said, commanding.

Stephen had to blink at that name and look at Anton before turning his gaze to the creature once more. The dragon had a smug smirk on his snout as he stepped back.

Anton didn’t let him resolve the inquiry because he continued, “I don’t know much, I’m an alchemist. The best there is might I add. But Stephan here can help you, he is the one that has passed day and night trying to solve it”

Stephen raised an eyebrow at the Dragon, who growled at him, challenging him to even trying it. They both know what they wanted to say: -So you are not powerful enough to do it. Poor you-

“We are from another universe; the paradox is passing through ours.” Stephen explained still looking at the creature. He already knew why theirs was being affected, if this dragon was who he thinks he is.

Tony managed to step out of his haven behind Stephen to refer to Anton. “Alchemist?” He asked. Anton’s eyes glimmered when they landed on the arc reactor.

Stephen shook his head, “One was enough” he whispers, the dragon sighs as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are so welcome, they give me support and I deeply appreciate them.


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May this be our now and always.

The four of them walked back to the lake, Anton took out something from his pocket, it was a sphere made of metal. Smooth and shining with the light. Tony watched as he tapped on it and a whirring noise started as the sphere folded on itself with gears, until it was floating in the air with a fire on the center, allowing them light in the cold night.

Anton grinned at Tony before turning to the dragon. “Stephan, change. Present yourself so we can get to work. Your ego has been rubbed enough” Anton scolded.

Stephan, the dragon, huffed but closed his eyes. Tony stepped closer to his sorcerer when the dragon gave off a pale blue light and some mist hugged its body, it was a smoky cocoon for a few seconds before the mist fell to the grass and faded, leaving a version of Stephen. This one had the distinct black hair with white strikes on the sides, a goatee that rivaled theirs, the same pale blue green eyes and sharp cheekbones to die for.

His lean figure was covered with a tunic, dark royal blue that turned a white hue at the ends held together by red belt that allowed the robe to open just below his middle thigh, covering just the right amount and only showing his long legs cladded by tight leggings. The tunic had a hoodie with a rich red inside and longs sleeves, he looked mythical, like a priest. It would be an exact replica if it weren’t for the scales on the side of his long neck, his eyes having a blue eye shadow, and silver horns framing the top of his head.

“Remind me again why I have to indulge you in this?” Stephan asked, glaring at Anton.

“You must be blind to not see the opportunity here.” Anton remarked back, raising an eyebrow at the shapeshifter.

Stephan simply sighed, turning to the pair. “My name is _Stephanus_ , Chief of the Ancient Dragon Tribe and High Sorcerer of the Crown.”

“He is a wizard” Anton adds, getting a glare from Stephan.

“And Babysitter of the Prince” The dragon muses.

“I do not need one!” was Anton’s reply as he turns fully to the dragon and glares. Stephan huffs, a sparkle of blue flames scattering in the air.

“Then act as such” Stephan grumbled out. Anton was about to comment on that but Stephen coughs on his hand, getting their attention.

“Excuse us. My name is Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.” He says, motioning with his hand to Tony besides him, “This one here is Tony Stark, my companion” Tony gives them a wave.

Anton looks at them for a second pondering something, then he turns his gaze to his dragon who gives him a shrug, finding no explanation from Stephan he goes back to the strangers, “Only companion?”

Stephen raises an eyebrow in confusion at the question, “Yeah. He was stubborn enough to be allowed as my partner in this mission” Tony takes that comment with pride, a smile on his lips and puffing up his chest. “-Even if he is a pain in the ass” that makes Tony shout him a resentful - _Hey!_ -.

Stephan’s scales flutter with a chuckle, “I can relate” he says, Anton give him his own exclamation.

“If we work together, we should get this paradox fixed fairly quickly…” Stephen offers, to which his clone nods in agreement.

“But not tonight, the lake gets more powerful at night with the moon. Tomorrow morning.” The dragon explains, motioning to the mirror lake.

“You can stay at our cabin. There is plenty of space.” Anton says, grinning.

Stephen looks over at Tony who nods, “Alright. That would be nice, thank you” The sorcerer says with a slight bow. Stephan turns in his heels and starts leading the way with Anton right next to him, telling how he owned him a gold piece for confirming his theory of dimensions. The alchemist’s sphere of light follows them loyally.

Tony looks at them. Truly looks at them.

The way they walk side by side, sharing the same personal space, the way Stephan leans over and whispers something into Anton’s ears that makes the prince’s whole face turn red, the way the pouting makes Stephan whole chest raise in laughter, a genuine smile in both of their faces.

A heavy dark feeling sets on his chest. He places a hand over the reactor, softly brushing the metal corners.

Jealousy.

He is jealous of those two.

Stephen notices Tony’s eyes, sorrowful, longing and so distant. “Tony?” He calls, making him snap out of his mind and look up at the high cheekbones and small smile. “Don’t think too much into it. They are just versions of us. Not us”

 _I wish they were_. Were Tony’s thoughts.

“Yeah. I mean…” He is unsure of how to reply, “You would make a terrible dragon. Too grumpy, Severus Snape” he settles with that, making Stephen chuckle. The sound lifts some of the tightness on his chest.

“And you would be a terrible prince” Stephen quips back. Tony lets the feeling brush away as he starts another round of smart replies and light mockery. He could worry about those versions of them later, right now he had a magic user to enjoy.

The dragon and the prince look back at them, Anton smiles softly and Stephan sighs. They were like that before, they exchange a look, a silent understanding going through it.

When they arrive at the cabin, after a good 10 minutes’ walk, it’s bigger than they imagined. The cozy light emitting through the windows of the two-story house call to them of fireplace, the place is made of wood and some gold metals, the porch has a set of benches and most of the walls have one or two designs, almost like the ones on Anton’s arms.

“Make yourselves at home. I will show you your room” Anton says with a smile, opening the door to a soft hued living room made from a coffee table, wooden couches and soft cushions surrounding the fireplace, there are stairs going up to the second floor and a kitchen after them. It’s very homey.

“A room?” Tony asks, slowly.

Anton turns to them stopping in the first steps of the stairs, “Yeah, there is a master bedroom and a guest one.” His light brown eyes move to Tony, a feeling of pity wanting to breakthrough his face, but he manages to lower it down, “There are two beds for you both” That calms Tony down and they continue the tour.

Their bedroom is simple, two beds with a desk and a wardrobe with tunics and robes they can use if they want, a half bathroom and a sliding door to the balcony covered by curtains. Anton indicates them that their bedroom is at the other end of the hall if they need anything and there is another bathroom across from them. Stephan and himself wish them a good rest before closing the door and leaving them to themselves.

“I will…go take a shower” Tony declares to break the silence that settled between them after the others left, taking a good-sized shirt and pants from his counterpart’s clothes and rushing to the bathroom across from their room. It’s the same as their world’s one, some different holders, the shower has a handle that only need a little twist to shine with magic, surely the water is heated with magic as well but essentially the same shower and toilet. He sighs, looking up to the ceiling, alone with his thoughts he starts to clean himself.

Thinking about how those two seemed so close and so…affectionate. It bothered Tony the wrong way, he had a crush on the wizard on his room for a long time now, but they never got to be like that. The light and energy on his clone’s face also bothered him, is that what being with Stephen could do to him too?

He scrubbed his head with a grumble, the shampoo slipping away with the water, he stood there for a while, letting his back be hit directly by scolding hot water, eventually he felt himself shiver. Getting out of the shower hot and soothed, Tony sighed. He got dressed in a long shirt that reached his knees, loose and comfortable, it could be called a robe, and the pants that he snatched. He felt relaxed as he got out of the bathroom, his brown eyes looked up at the door from their shared room and he stops.

Not right now. He couldn’t see Stephen right now.

A sound from downstairs catches his attention, Tony’s curiosity wins over, and he walks over to the railing next to the stairs to see the living room, Anton was laying across a couch humming a tune as he tinkered with the sphere they used as light to get there. Stephan was nowhere to be seen.

Tony gulped down his nervousness. He wanted to ask. He wanted to ask how does he get what Anton has, he wanted it just as much, so how?

“If you stare so much, I will think our narcissism goes deeper than I expected.” Anton comments, Tony snaps from his thoughts and looks down, Anton had placed the sphere down, sitting up and turning over to look up at Tony.

Caught.

Tony snickers at that, “Don’t flatter us” He says back, stepping down the stairs and going around to sit at the other end of the cough. Anton watches him the whole time.

They stay in silence for a few seconds, Tony watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. And Anton simply waiting for his other self. “How did you do it?” Tony finally asks.

“Do what?” Anton asks back, light brown eyes shifting from Tony to the flames.

“…Stephan and you”

Anton hums, “Why do you want to know?”

“Well…Stephen and I are not like that” Tony answers, fidgeting with his hand on his lap. Anton sees it, it was a thing they did when they were embarrassed and nervous.

“And…You want to be like us…” Anton finishes for Tony, who nods.

His other self sighs a long and pained one, throwing his head back into the couch and saying -What a relief- in a huff. Tony raises an eyebrow at his reaction, Anton quickly recovers and explains,” I was worried.”

“Why? You are not me and Stephen is not Stephan. Why would you be worried?” Tony shifts on the couch, turning fully to Anton with on legs folded on the couch, Anton mimics him.

“Because, our souls are bonded” Anton says, as if it explained everything. Seeing the confusion on Tony’s face makes him continue, “In this world, there is something called a Bond. It’s an energy harnessed by each other’s soul, it like a feedback going through two compatible souls” He moves his left hand up, taking off his long gloves to show the mark on the back. “We have a ritual to give each other a mark that represents the bond. Most of the times, you don’t meet your fated person after a few lifetimes and- “

“Wait, hold up.” Tony interrupts his explanation, he already dealt with shit like aliens and infinity stones, he wasn’t surprised by the bond thing, “You said…Lifetimes? Are you immortal or something?”

Anton looks at him with wide eyes and blinks a couple of times before tilting his head, “You don’t…remember?” he questions. Tony frowns at him, which gives him the answer. “That…explains a lot.” Anton muses, putting his glove back. “Keep up with me, okay? This is not your first time being alive.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your soul. Souls don’t get created and then disappear after passing away. Instead, they return to the Living plane many times. It’s called reincarnation, or transmigration of the soul. We come back after a few centuries, as animals or humans, to try again and again.” Anton explains, getting the sphere from the table to poke at some sides before the sphere flares up at what Tony could describe as a magical hologram shooting from the top. There was an image of a person with a flame on their chest. “The soul grows smaller and smaller as time passes by. We lose strength with each lifetime, that’s why there is always bond.” Another person appears with a similar sized soul. “When we are about to die forever, our bond grows stronger and if you are lucky, you meet your bonded”

The image of the person holds hand with the other and the flames on their chests ignite up to the original size.

“They could be your closest friend, family or even…in rare cases…” Anton looks away from the hologram to his left hand, his fingertips tracing the edges of his hidden tattoo. “A mate”

Tony watches him for a second before asking, “So…I get this mumbo-jumbo, it’s only a theory at my world. No scientific evidence but why were you surprised? Of course, I can’t remember other lifetimes”

Anton shakes his head, his eyes shine with slight pity that makes Tony glare, “I do remember. After you meet your bonded” his light browns look at the persons in the hologram, “You are never apart, you will find each other forever, in every timeline. Until dead do you part.” The hologram dies into the sphere and Anton puts it away in his pocket.

“Like a marriage” Tony adds, nonchalantly.

“Better” Anton quips back. “I have been reincarnated many times, they get fuzzy most times, like distant glimpses of memories or dreams. But I do remember the one I first met Stephan” His smile is so bright Tony needs to look back at the fire next to them. “After dying that time, I was so scared to never see him again. But we eventually found each other again. And many more, this is just another one for us. We obviously don’t remember at first but with the first kiss, the bond makes us recall other lives.”

“So what? What does that leave me with?” A broken heart and false hopes.

Anton chuckles, shaking his head, “You wouldn’t be here at all.”

“Eh?” Tony makes a questioning sound.

“I can see your soul” Anton says. Tony covers his chest, Anton rolls his eyes at that reaction. “It’s nothing bad, stop being a drama quee- Oh wait. We are!” Anton chuckles, continuing his explanation, “I’m just saying, trust me when I say this, and I am you. You have been reincarnated before and your soul…Your soul is back to its original size” Tony’s eyes widen as he sees Anton nod, a soft phrase that makes his heart leap and hit against his ribcage, “You and Stephen are bonded.”

“How can you tell?” It’s broken and almost a whispered question but Anton listens.

“Because…I am you. And I know that my soul is also yours, just not the same universe but the same soul, the same canvas and base. And my soul…always calls for Stephan’s” Anton says, placing his left hand on his chest. “I was worried when I saw you. I thought that Stephan and I were just lucky to be bonded in this universe but…” His brown eyes meet Tony’s watery ones. “I was incorrect.”

Tony is quiet. Anton stand up from the couch and smiles at him. “Take the first step. Stephen will reply”

“Why are you so sure?” Tony asks, not looking up from his hands on his lap, the shine of the reactor framing his face with a sharpness and coldness. Helpless.

“Because, I know Stephan’s soul like the back of my hand” Anton grins widely as he says that.

Tony gives out a snort at that. “You have been waiting a long time to say that, haven’t you?”

“A lifetime!” He hears Anton says from the stairs, his steps fade away and then a door shutting. Then, only the sound of the crackling fire besides him, the breeze hitting the cabin and the leaves outside dancing with the wind.

He tightens his fists in his legs and blinks once, lifting his face from his lap with determination on his eyes. Tony Starks doesn’t run away, he faces the things head on, this is no difference. Tony stands from the couch and makes his way to the room he shares with Stephen. There, sleeping on his side, the sorcerer is dressed in a loose robe that might be Stephan’s.

Tony takes a second to admire the sharp features and his pale chest lifting with every breath, before he gets into bed, with renewed resolution that tomorrow and the days after will be better.

He will make them better. Fixing was an engineer’s job, and Tony was damn good at it.

 

When Tony woke up the next morning, He was laying on his back with sunlight hitting his eyes, he grumbles and turn to his side to hide from the sun passing through the curtains. His fuzzy haze land on the other bed, where there is a lack of a body. Stephen was awake already.

Stupid wizard being an early bird.

Tony groans as he stretches and stands up from the bed with reluctance, going to the restroom to splash the sleepiness away. Another grumble.

He can hear chatter from downstairs, the living room is empty, so he goes to the kitchen, finding Stephen locked in a lively chat with the dragon human version of himself.

“Oh, yours is first” Stephan chants with a smirk, making Stephen pale eyes turn back to Tony, scratching his head and yawning.

“Most of him anyways” The sorcerer answers, getting up from his chair with a mug on his hand. “Morning” He greets as he stands in front of Tony, extending the mug.

Tony grumbles an unintelligible reply before taking the mug and looking at the content. It was black. He shrugs, drinking from it.

It makes his eyes wide open in seconds.

“Pure 100% caffeine, as bad for your heart as it gets” Stephen explains.

Tony sighs in relief, “You are priceless” He murmurs as he takes another longer sip.

 “I have been told.” Doctor or not, he knew how Tony couldn’t function without his coffee, he did make a mental note to take away all coffee for the next weeks just because of how bad that cup was.

Tony joined the two Stephens on the table but barely listened to their exchange, he was still groggy and focused on finishing this glorious mug, he did notice when the dragon goes up to greet his human. Stephen explained to him that the paradox was inside the lake, some wacky wizard from the King’s court wanted to make a space traveling device, ending up in failure, he threw it into the lake.

“It wasn’t a mirror before. I made it like that, to stop the paradox from spreading. ” Stephan added in, dragging Anton to a chair besides him, the alchemist was clinging to his waist, but the dragon didn’t care. He did manage to pry him off and make him take a sit and drink his unholy drink, by yours truly. Tony had to praise his clone for the creation. “We have to disable the device, if we destroy it, it could cause a worm hole”

“That’s why we are placing it into a seal I perfected yesterday” Stephen says with a smirk, Tony wants to pet his head and call him a good boy, but he refrains, too much effort.

“So, what now?” Tony asks. Anton hums, his face slammed on the table.

“We go to the lake and fix it. It shouldn’t take much, just a few spells to take the thing out and seal it off and then destroy it” Stephen says and his clone nods. Tony was ready to leave as quickly as he could, seeing two Stephens was too much.

But not before- “Breakfast?” Tony asks with Anton whining in agreement, making the sorcerers sigh at the same time. It was crazy how in sync they had been. The Stephens prepared breakfast, fascinated by each other’s magics, or trying to one up each other, Tony wasn’t sure. While Anton fully woke up and was asking about Tony’s arc reactor. The meal had been lively, the ideas and energy that floated around twice as much as one of their meetings at the Sanctum, Tony laughed at stories from Anton’s court while Stephan mocked his title as prince. Stephen talked about the Avengers and how they saved the universe with Tony’s help, Tony mostly blushing at that part.

By noon, they were walking back to the mirror lake, the sun was warm but not overbearing, the wind still strong but nice. Stephen was walking side by side with Stephan’s dragon form, asking about the new types of magic they might have discovered while being here. Anton was glaring and sulking behind them besides Tony. “You know they are…the same person, right?” Tony asked with a smirk, Anton huffed and looked away.

When they got to the right place, Stephen stopped and turned to the crystal lake. It was still shinning like a collection of shards.

“Here” Stephen said, stepping closer to the lake. Stephan joined him, breathing a cloud of misty smoke around Stephen, the circles grow as the mist hits the edge of the mirror and they disappear in a broken sound. There is an intense light from the middle of the lake, Stephen stumbles slightly, not expecting that. Tony is already at his side in full iron suit and warping his arms around his middle to stop him from flying into the lake.

“IT TURNED INTO A WORM HOLE” They heard Anton shout from behind them.

The device is making the lake turn into a whirlpool, eating away the water and eventually some trees follow the same destiny. Tony is unsure of what else to do but hold Stephen to the ground with his nanites forming a grounding hold on the grass.

The whole place starts to fall apart in seconds.

“TONY! LET ME GO!” He hears Stephen shout and the words chill him to his core.

“ARE YOU CRAZY? NO WAY!” Tony glares up at the sorcerer who is looking back at him, a look that he knows well. _Don’t say it. Do **NOT** say it, Strange._

“Tony, It’s the only way”

“I hate you so much” Tony growls out, letting the nanites disappear, and commanding FRIDAY to start his engines at his signal. “I will catch you. You are not getting rid of me that easily”

“I wouldn’t expect any less” Stephen says back. Tony grits his teeth and releases his hold on the sorcerer. Stephen’s cloak comes to life as he is right on top of the warm hole, there is a golden light and circles of magic forming as he is pulled in.

_Come on._

Stephen is pulled closer almost touching the water.

_Come **ON** , Stephen._

And then a golden shine straight into the warm hole, a beam of full magic force. There is white sound and then an earthquake that shakes the whole place, before silence.

Silence except for Tony. His heart is beating faster than a car engine as he sees Stephen fall. The cloak wasn’t reacting.

Tony is already flying. He catches his sorcerer on time and carries him back to the shore, where their doppelgangers are waiting for them. He places Stephen on the grass and lays his head on his lap. Reluctant to let go of him. He can hear Anton telling him something. He doesn’t care, he wants to see them. See those pale blues open.

“Stephen” He calls out. No reaction.

“I will tell Peter to use your room as a personal laboratory with all your precious books. “Tony tries again. This gets him a groan, a small smile appearing on his tanned face as dizzy blues look up at him.

“In your dreams, Stark.”

Tony finds himself able to breath again and he sighs. Stephen was okay. “Only if you are in them”

Stephen smirks at him.

They allow the sorcerer to rest for a bit, Stephan getting the shards of what is left of the device and Anton helping him house them away for safety. Tony stays with Stephen, his head on his lap even after it had fall asleep, playing with the black and white hair. It was so smooth.

After their clones come back, they get up. Ready to go home.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little longer?” Anton asks, his eyes looking a little sad.

“Pretty sure I got enough Strangeness out of this trip” Tony replies, getting a glare from both sorcerers. “See?” Anton chuckles.

“I can relate” The dragon ruffles Anton’s hair just for that. Using his quips was illegal.

Stephen and Tony watch them for a bit before the latter decides he was ready to make this his reality. His dark brown eyes turn to Stephen and gives him a motion with his head to get going. Stephen replies with a smile, he unrolls the scroll and with a few hand motions, the same ancient space door appears, with a scarred hand, Stephen pushes it open. At the other side, the spacious dark wooden room of the training room.

“Well, you know we suck at good byes so- “Tony gives them a wave without turning. Stephen bows at them before also crossing the universe bridge.  The last thing he sees of the alchemist and his dragon, is their smiles.

The training room is empty. Wong will be surprised to see them so soon.

“It’s been a week” Stephen tells him.

“What?” Tony asks in shock, FRIDAY agrees with the information. Indeed, they only passed a day at the other universe and a week already passed by. “I won’t ever judge your lateness for the next meeting”

Stephen chuckles, he takes off the cloak allowing it to go rest at his room. It gives Tony a look, if clothing could stare, before levitating away.

“I swear, sometimes I think that thing is a person” Tony comments with a scratching on the back of his head.

“If you tell it that, it would make it very happy” The sorcerer says.

Brown eyes turn to investigate pale blues for a second, he then turns his gaze away, debating if this was a good moment. There will never be any better than the present.

“Stephen” Tony calls him, his voice serious and strong. This makes Stephen stand in alert. “I need to tell you something” If Anton had lied to him, he was so going to steal that scroll, go into that universe and beat the shit out of the prince.

“Tony?” Stephen questions, concerned.

Tony gulps down his nervousness and steps closer, “We have been friend for a while, or I would like to think we are.” He gets a nod from Stephen, “Good, we are in the same page. But…Jesus, I’m bad with words. - I mean- You know- “Tony is finding it very difficult to say coherent things. “I like your face!” He ends up saying.

Stephen raises an eyebrow at that, “Thank…you?”

“No- Not just your face- I like your body, really sexy legs, and your cheekbones and your illegally eatable neck- “

“Tony, if you want to rub my ego, congratulations, you did. Your point?”

“My point is…” Tony bits his lower eyes and sighs, the space between them is just a feet away, “Ah, fuck it- I was never good with words anyways” He says in exasperation, Stephen expected Tony to just brush the conversation off and walk away but instead, he gets calloused warm hand cupping his cheeks and soft slightly cracked lips against his.

The kiss is chaste and shy. Like a man testing the waters he is adventuring in for the first time. Stephen is so caught off guard that he freezes, it’s until Tony pulls away with a broken look and unshed tears that he jolts awake.

“I knew-hng!”  Tony gasps as cold hands hold his face and pulls him into the most breathtaking and passionate kiss of his life, lips smacking against each other in a frenzy of confused and hungry endeavors, the sigh of relief losing itself between lips. He registers Stephen’s arm warping around him and pulling his closer and that just pushes the rest of his air out of his lungs as their chest collide. His body is melting, melting into Stephen and who the fuck said air was necessary? Stephen is all that he needs.

Tony’s head tilts to the side and the kiss deeps, arms going around the long neck, marred hand pushing his lower back closer, Tony gasps and Stephen takes the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue. And damn, Tony can perfectly most surely do French, yes please.

They fight inside his mouth, Stephen exploring and tasting him, the coffee from this morning lingers but there is sweetness underneath that, a sweetness that he starves for like a man in a dessert. The lack of oxygen is predominant and Tony inhales like a greedy man when the sorcerer finally lets him take air.

They pant, so close. Their lips brushing at each exhale and intake.

Tony chuckles “Words are so last week” and Stephen smiles before sealing their lips into another burning one. Tony’s heart is jumping inside his chest, happy. Very much.

After another session, they pull away as the messes they are and just stare into each other’s eyes. Stephen asks, “What made you realize?” He wasn’t referring to Tony’s feeling, but to his own. Tony had been blind to see how much Stephen called out to him, he had needed to know about bonds and magic for that.

“I had a little help. From Anton”

“Oh? What did he tell you to make you take the initiative?” Stephen gives his nose a kiss.

Tony smiles, instead of replying to him, he returns the questions “If you we were to reincarnate, and met again…” He takes a breath, “Would you fall in love with me again?” Stephen is slightly taken aback at that question. He ponders for a moment until he reaches a conclusion, one that makes him smile the most beautiful genuine way, one that gets impregnated in Tony’s soul.

“For you? _Always_ ”

“Yeah…I think I would too” was Tony’s reply before Stephen met him hallway for another kiss. One that would be in the long list of many to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are so welcome, they give me support and I deeply appreciate them.


End file.
